Norte Grande, Pobre Norte
by Ilye-aru
Summary: Dónde el salitre es un mal preciado, Arthur se lava las manos y Manuel pierde parte de su sentido común. Latin Hetalia


**Título:** Norte Grande, Pobre Norte.  
**Fandom:** Latin Hetalia.  
**Personajes:** Chile, Inglaterra. Referencias a otros.  
**Rating:** G, apto para toda alma sensible.  
**Advertencias:** Miles de guiños históricos, Arthur (indirectamente) siendo un asshole, etc.

* * *

El último cañonazo que resuena como eco en las costas del pacifico, el sol abrasador de la pampa, los murmullos cada vez más apagados de la guerra civil.

Expansión _(Disminución)_. Hay caras nuevas.

La última corneta suena, cae la cortina y de repente, _de repente_, lo tienen amarrado del cuello y de los pies, con un abismo en el esófago y un grito silencioso en la garganta. Lo sofocan entre sol y tierra, lo sofocan la avaricia y la miseria, lo sofocan los errores cometidos, la sangre derramada, los gritos de la tierra y el dolor de su gente.

(Aún lleva la estampa de Miguel en la memoria.)

Hay manos expectantes, palmas extendidas esperando, pertenecientes a ese lejano continente donde la gloria tiene nombres rimbombantes y cuna de oro.

_(Oro, oro, oro. Grita oro, Manuel, grita oro y verás como la gente mueve montañas. ¿No era eso lo que buscaba Antonio? ¿No era eso lo que no tenías, lo que te hacía inservible ante sus ojos?_

Ahora lo tienes. Enterrado en medio de la nada, su color blanco brillando bajo el sol de la tarde.)

Inglaterra llega con los pies firmes y los ojos verdes de avaricia. No es primera vez que Manuel tiene que verlo: ya varios años atrás había asolado la ciudad de La Serena, arrastrando consigo el olor a pólvora y el humo de cañones piratas.

(Jamás le agradó. Al menos no del todo.)

Sus hombres instalan campamentos mineros, se llenan los bolsillos con las oficinas salitreras. El gobierno no puede hacer nada, encadenado a los principales financiadores de la guerra, cargando una deuda desde el siglo pasado. Manuel se ahoga en el sopor de la fiebre y su propia impotencia.

_(Arthur es la misma mierda que Antonio y_ necesita_ sacárselo de encima, necesita volver a respirar sin sentir que el mundo lo aplasta.)_

Inglaterra le arranca la vida y la riqueza, le provoca una fatiga constante mientras los obreros trabajan de sol a sol, los niños lloran de hambre y las mujeres mendigan en harapos. Chile está conciente, pero está _dividido_. Dividido entre lo que ve, entre el dolor del pueblo y el peso de la aristocracia. Dividido entre la admiración, el deseo, la rabia, el despecho—

(Hay una cierta elegancia en Arthur, un conocimiento profundo en ojos que han visto los siglos pasar. Algo tan fascinante que Manuel, joven y desesperado, no puede dejar ir.)

—La deuda es grande, Chile —Inglaterra se lo recuerda cada vez que puede, jamás satisfecho con el tamaño de su monopolio comercial cimentado en las bases del salitre—. Los tiempos se han vuelto difíciles e invertí demasiado en esa guerra tuya.

_Te llevé a la cima_, el mensaje implícito es claro. _Exijo retribución._

_(Es fácil destruir, pero es aún más fácil dejar que te destruyan. ¿Qué hacer si estás dividido entre cabeza e instinto, qué hacer si eres tú contra ti mismo?_

Inglaterra es magnífico; todo lo que anhelas ser y todo lo que jamás serás. Te manipula, y aún te debates entre dejarlo ir o respetar la diplomacia. Aunque te esté destruyendo.

Aunque se esté llevando trozos de ti.

¿Te acuerdas de Martín, Manuel? ¿Esa puñalada en el pecho a la que alguna vez amaste?

Se quedó con una parte de ti. ¿Cederás el resto a Arthur?)

La fiebre del salitre tiene a Chile de cabeza, como sujetándose sin equilibrio en el borde de un precipicio. Inglaterra aún lo domina, aún puede aplastarlo dentro del puño de su mano, aún puede llevarse todo y sumergirlo en la miseria más profunda.

Pero el pueblo, a pesar de la pobreza y el abandono, es fuerte. Y Manuel pronto encuentra fuerza en el clamor de su voz protestante, entre los hombres y mujeres del cambio.

Es entre la multitud y los cantos de los obreros, entre la ilusión del proletariado, que Manuel se desafía así mismo y marcha por el desierto guiado por el paso lento de aquellos que no volverán atrás, convirtiéndose en un peso cada vez más amenazante, cada vez más fuerte.

(Es 1907 y Chile abre fuego contra sí mismo.)

-

_En ti ruge la sangre como un río  
donde el sol restregara su cabeza.  
Tu puño es una flor de fortaleza.  
Da a las piedras tu pecho el señorío.  
El espejismo eras con tu brío  
y del viento recoges tu destreza.  
Si quisiese la tierra otra corteza  
Sólo tu piel sirviera a su albedrío.  
Establece tu espalda nueva rampa:  
allá la luz su médula difunde,  
y te penetra y dora el esqueleto.  
Un rajo fecundo, ávido y secreto  
te prolonga la frente y la confunde  
con la huella más tibia de la pampa._

"Obrero del Salitre", Andrés Sabella.

* * *

**Notas:**

- La Fiebre del Oro Blanco duró durante el periodo post-guerra del pacífico hasta un poco antes de la Gran Depresión de 1929. Significó un gran progreso económico para los capitalistas extranjeros que invirtieron en Chile.

- Las salitreras pertenecían principalmente a empresarios ingleses. La explotación del Salitre se operó principalmente en los yacimientos de Tacna, Arica y Antofagasta.

- Inglaterra intervino durante gran parte de la Guerra del Pacífico, por fines puramente económicos.

- En medio de una guerra contra Bolivia y Perú, Chile debió ceder la mayor parte de su territorio a Argentina para evitar ir a guerra contra éste. Esto significó la pérdida del 90% de la Patagonia y un grave quiebre en las relaciones Chile-Argentina.

- En 1907 los obreros del salitre se fueron a huelga con el fin de lograr mejores condiciones de trabajo. A Iquique llegaron 10.000 hombres (con sus familias) que fueron fusilados en el colegio Santa María de Iquique, después de que el presidente se lo ordenara al ejercito.

- En Chile, un 4,5% de la población desciende de ingleses.


End file.
